


教授的秘密和他🤫6⃣️上半场🔞

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫6⃣️上半场🔞

    Bell Fu双手捂住自己的嘴压低身体坐在Mr.Stark实验室的流理台后，透过缝隙向门边望去。  
   “你是故意对我这么残忍吗？让我觉得自己有机会得到你，然后狠狠抽我一个响亮的耳光？”  
    那人甩上门，随着一声巨响，把手里拽着的男孩抵在门板上，困于自己双臂之间。  
    “不⋯我没有⋯”  
    这个奶萌萌的可爱嗓音来自于那个深受教授宠爱的Peter Parker！  
    我⋯好像知道了什么不得了的事情⋯  
   半小时前她从一堆女生手里抢来到实验室帮忙拿材料的美差中三个名额之一，到达之后，沉迷于这巨大又新奇的实验室中的各种仪器，不觉和另外的人走散。  
    你们知道吗？这里居然有一个在建的反应堆！真真正正可以应用的那种！  
    Mr.Stark的头脑果然值得我终生膜拜🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️我辈能上他的课实乃三生有幸！  
    就在她一边参观一边感慨时，听见外面锁门的声音，她跑出去想提醒他们已经晚了，只好接受被困住的事实。  
    早知道就拿着手机过来了！她揉乱自己的头发也没什么办法，反正平时也不能随便进入Mr.Stark的实验室，索性放弃再想，继续参观下去。  
    也就半个多小时，门被猛然推开，Bell以为是自己被发现了，下意识藏了起来，就见教授拉进来一人甩上门⋯  
      ⋯⋯  
    “那个人是怎么勾引你的？”男人抓住男孩的下巴，迫使他和他四目相对。  
   “⋯⋯”Peter用湿润的眼神痴痴地望着Tony，软萌萌的可爱模样喜欢得那么明显。这让男人的火气瞬间小了很多，语气也软了下来。  
    “告诉我⋯他都对你做了什么？”压低了声音，Tony在男孩耳畔低语。  
   “和⋯你现在一样⋯”Peter咬住下唇，压抑自己蓦然加重的喘息和剧烈的心跳。  
    “是这样吗？”男人含住他小巧的耳垂，满意他忍不住的抽气声。  
   “没有⋯没有这样⋯”男孩忍着战栗，诚实地回答。  
    “哦？”男人用舌尖勾勒出少年清新的颈部曲线，“你自己脱的衣服？”  
    “不，不是⋯”男孩羞耻地夹紧双腿，不想让他发现自己敏感的反应。  
    “好孩子⋯”男人露出一个微笑，“你愿意为我脱掉衣服吗？”  
    Peter低下头，羞得快冒烟了。  
    还有这么好的事？！快答应他啊！！Bell伏跪在流理台后，急的就差上去按头了。  
    “我⋯”Peter的手搭在领口，却怎么也说服不了自己，“我不能⋯”  
    “你到底喜欢他还是喜欢我？”男人刚缓和的脸色又阴沉下来，“让他上不让我上⋯这就是你的选择？”  
    什么！？Peter Parker居然脚踏两条船一一完全看不出来呀！Bell捂紧自己合不拢的嘴，生怕自己叫出声来。  
    男人捏住少年的腮迫使他张开嘴，狂暴的吻肆虐着他柔嫩的口腔，粗鲁地蹂躏着那红润如花瓣的唇，辗转啃咬。  
    “呜呜⋯”  
     男人一边亲吻，一边抵不过诱惑把自己的右腿挤进男孩夹住的腿间，他几乎控制不住向男孩小腹撞击，爱抚那浑圆翘臀的手缠上男孩织细却有力的大腿，自然地用力将对方的腿抬高。  
  “Mr⋯Mr.Stark，好痛！”在稍离的间隙，男孩仰头哀哀地对男人展示他被啃破的唇。这让男人又微微恢复些理智。  
    “告诉我⋯他有没有吻过我亲过的这里面？他都怎样吻你的？”男人托住男孩的后颈，垂下长睫凝视着眼前渗出血色的唇，伸出拇指轻轻抹去那艳红。  
    “亲完这里⋯叼着我的舌头⋯亲的。”男孩把头甩向一边，指向自己胸前。他不想承认迫不及待的想被那样对待。  
     “你居然还让他亲了你的身体！”男人用手指狠狠捏了一下男孩胸膛激凸出的两点，隔着T裇用牙齿猛地咬下去。  
    “不！Mr.Stark⋯好痛！”Peter推拒着男人，声音染上轻颤。  
    “这是给坏孩子的惩罚。”Tony抽空看了眼忍着哭泣的Peter乖巧示弱的样子，止不住心里的爱怜。  
    灵巧的舌舔湿了男孩的T裇，含入口中的敏感尖端被略显粗糙的衣料磨擦，让少年战栗不止。  
    “Mr.Stark，痛⋯”  
    男人掀起他白色的T裇，柔软的唇轮流亲吻胸膛上那两点挺立，吸吮按压画圈挑逗啮咬拉扯无所不为，直到红肿涨烫才转为缓慢舔䑛，引得男孩裤子紧绷，牢牢抱住他的头，发出酥痒的奶萌泣音。  
     “他都碰哪里了？”  
     骨节分明的手在男孩光滑细腻如婴儿般的肌肤上逡巡，抚摸过胸膛小腹，沿着侧腹深入男孩后背的T裇里感受他柔韧流畅的线条，贴近身体深嗅他阳光般清新的味道。  
“你居然敢让他碰我的东西⋯”  
      双手顺着胯骨向下轻抚牛仔裤腰的位置，意外于他的男孩主动把小腹挺向他，毫不抵抗地仰起头，舒服地发出一声叹息似的呻吟。  
       “Mr.Stark⋯”Peter无比渴望得到他的爱抚和唇舌的巡礼，他现在双腿完全不受力，只好抓住男人的肩膀稳定身体。  
   “然后呢？他还干了什么？”  
    “脱⋯脱掉了我的裤子⋯”男孩的泣音夹杂了粘稠的情欲的喘息。  
    “你乖乖看着他脱的？”拇指在小腹边缘磨擦，说不上的危险。  
    “嗯⋯哼嗯⋯我动不了⋯”Peter夹住男人的大腿忍不住蹭了几下，被男人搂住细腰解开了牛仔裤腰。  
   “所以呢？你就乐得享受这个过程了？他怎么对这个小东西的？”缓缓拉开拉链，刻意让它紧贴着苏醒的器官滑过，享受着Peter难耐的抽泣，男人终于如他所愿把手伸进去握住了柔嫩的小Peter。  
    “就⋯啊！就含住了一一它！”男孩像被电了一样挺直了身体，“Mr.Stark！！”  
    “这样⋯含住你的吗？”男人半蹲半跪在男孩腿间叼着他一点点退出来问。  
    “呃⋯是⋯是的一一”迷蒙的双眼映入男人用舌托着他当面缓慢吞进去，Peter屏住呼吸，全身的血液都向那里汇集。  
    好爽好舒服！Peter只觉得头皮发麻，真切地感受到男人的小心翼翼，他抓住男人的肩想要更多，要像梦中一样狂野的感觉。  
     “唔⋯还要⋯更紧⋯更深一点⋯我要⋯”  
    男人抓住他细白的腰如他所愿快速吞吐，引爆了男孩哭泣推拒叫喊。  
    “Fuck！”  
     Bell兴奋地不小心发出了声音，让男孩瞬间警觉，他绷紧了全身的肌肉向她那边望去。


End file.
